customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Over the years of Barney episodes, home videos, stage shows and music cassette/CD. Classic (1998-2002) 'Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991)' The home video series that started at all. Videos *The Backyard Show (1988) *Three Wishes (1989) *A Day at the Beach (1989) *Waiting for Santa (1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Barney Goes to School (1990) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Rock with Barney (1991) 'Barney & Friends ' The Award-Winning Television Show. 'First Generation (1992-1997)' 'Season 1 (1992)' #The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992) #Playing It Safe (4/8/1992) #Hop to It! (4/9/1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992) #Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992) #Going Places! (4/15/1992) #Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992) #What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992) #Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992) #Be a Friend (4/27/1992) #I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992) #When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (4/30/1992) #Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992) #A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992) #Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992) #A World of Music (5/8/1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992) #Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992) #Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992) #Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992) #Everyone is Special (5/15/1992) 'Season 2 (1993)' #Falling for Autumn! (9/27/1993) #Grandparents are Grand! (9/28/1993) #May I Help You? (9/29/1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (9/30/1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (10/1/1993) #Hoo's in the Forest? (10/4/1993) #I Can Do That! (10/5/1993) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (10/6/1993) #Picture This! (10/7/1993) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (10/8/1993) #The Exercise Circus! (10/11/1993) #My Favorite Things (10/12/1993) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (10/13/1993) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (10/14/1993) #An Adventure in Make-Believe (10/15/1993) #The Alphabet Zoo (10/18/1993) #Having Tens of Fun! (10/19/1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (10/20/1993) 'Season 3 (1995)' #Shawn and the Beanstalk (2/27/1995) #If the Shoe Fits... (2/28/1995) #Room for Everyone (3/1/1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (3/2/1995) #Shopping for a Surprise! (3/3/1995) #Anyway You Slice It (6/7/1995) #Twice is Nice! (6/8/1995) #On the Move (6/9/1995) #A Welcome Home (6/12/1995) #Classical Cleanup (6/13/1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (7/24/1995) #Gone Fishing! (7/25/1995) #At Home with Animals (7/26/1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (7/27/1995) #Camera Safari (7/28/1995) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (10/2/1995) #Are We There Yet? (10/3/1995) #Ship, Ahoy! (10/4/1995) #Hats Off to BJ! (10/5/1995) #Up We Go! (10/6/1995) 'Barney & Friends First Generation Home Videos (1992-1997)' *Barney's Birthday (1992) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) *Barney's Best Manners (1993) *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) *Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (1993) *Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) *Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994) *Barney Bonus 2 Pack: Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (1994) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Imagination Island (1994) *Barney's Families are Special (1995) *Barney Safety (1995) *Making New Friends (1995) *Riding in Barney's Car (1995) *Barney Songs (1995) *Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996) *Barney's Talent Show (1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Once Upon a Time (1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) *Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) 'Stage Shows' *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) *Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) 'Music Cassette/CD' *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) *Run, Jump, Skip and Ring (1997) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) 'Barney's Appearances' *Barney's debut in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appeared in Kids for Character 'Second Generation (1997-2002)' 'Season 4 (1997)' #First Day of School (11/3/1997) #Is Everybody Happy? (11/4/1997) #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (11/5/1997) #We've Got Rhythm (11/6/1997) #Tick Tock Clocks! (11/7/1997) #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (11/10/1997) #Let's Build Together (11/11/1997) #It's Tradition (11/12/1997) #A Picture of Health (11/13/1997) #Play Ball! (11/14/1997) #A Different Kind of Mystery (11/17/1997) #Going on a Bear Hunt (11/18/1997) #Let's Eat (11/19/1997) #Tree-Mendous Trees (11/20/1997) #Good, Clean Fun! (11/21/1997) #Easy, Breezy Day! (11/24/1997) #All Mixed Up (11/25/1997) #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (11/26/1997) #Once a Pond a Time (11/27/1997) #E-I-E-I-O (11/28/1997) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) #It's Time for Counting (1998) #Barney in Outer Space (1998) #My Party with Barney (1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Season 5 (1998) #Books are Fun! (11/2/1998) #Trading Places (11/3/1998) #Safety First! (11/4/1998) #Circle of Friends (11/5/1998) #The One and Only You (11/6/1998) #Barney's Band (11/9/1998) #Try It, You'll Like It! (11/10/1998) #Colors All Around (11/11/1998) #Howdy, Friends! (11/12/1998) #Seven Days a Week (11/13/1998) #Hidden Treasures (11/16/1998) #A Royal Welcome (11/17/1998) #Sweet as Honey (11/18/1998) #First Things First! (11/19/1998) #Aunt Rachel is Here! (11/20/1998) #It's a Rainy Day! (11/23/1998) #Easy Does It! (11/24/1998) #What's in a Name? (11/25/1998) #A Very Special Mouse (11/26/1998) #A Package of Friendship (11/27/1998) #Barney's Great Adventure (1998) #Barney's First Adventures (1998) #Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) #What a World We Share (1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) #Let's Play School (1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) 'Season 6 (1999-2000)' #Stick with Imagination! (11/1/1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (11/2/1999) #Grandparents are Grand (11/3/1999) #Snack Time! (11/4/1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (11/5/1999) #You've Got to Have Art (11/8/1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! (11/9/1999) #Count Me In! (11/10/1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (11/11/1999) #Birthday Olé (11/12/1999) #Excellent Exercise! (4/3/2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (4/4/2000) #A "Little" Mother Goose (4/5/2000) #Good Job! (4/6/2000) #It's Home to Me (4/7/2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (4/10/2000) #You Can Do It! (4/11/2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (4/12/2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (4/13/2000) #You are Special (4/14/2000) #More Barney Songs (1999) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) #Super Singing Circus (2000) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) #Barney's Musical Castle (1999) #Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (2001) #You Can Be Anything (2002) #Barney's Beach Party (2002) #Round and Round We Go (2002) 'Stage Shows' *Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) *Barney's Open House (2000) *Barney's Zoo Tour (2001) 'Music Cassette/CD' *Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998) *Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) *Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) *Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) *Barney Rocks! (2000) *Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) 'Barney's Appearacnes' *Barney's Movie Float in 1997 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Gingerbread House Float in 1998 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Night Before Christmas Float (Santa's Workshop) in 1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Christmas Medley Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas in 2000 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Night Before Christmas Float in 2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney appeared in the We are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. 'Original Barney Co-Productions' *Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) *Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) 'Cast' 'Dinosaurs' *Barney (Body: David Voss/David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Antwaun Steele, Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight/Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano, Voice: Julie Johnson/Carol Farabee) BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 'Children' *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) 'Adults' *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 'Other' *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) Modern (2002-2014) 'Barney & Friends ' The Award-Winning Television Show. 'Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Generation (2002-2006; 2006-2008; 2008-2011; 2011-present)' Season 7 (2002) #All Aboard! (September 2, 2002) #Up, Down and Around! (September 3, 2002) #Tea-riffic Manners (September 4, 2002) #Puppy Love (September 5, 2002) #Bunches of Boxes (September 6, 2002) #Stop! Go! (September 9, 2002) #Red, Yellow and Blue! (September 10, 2002) #Play for Exercise! (September 11, 2002) #Come Blow Your Horn! (September 12, 2002) #A New Friend (September 13, 2002) #Numbers! Numbers! (September 20, 2002) #This Way In! This Way Out! (September 27, 2002) #Spring Into Fun! (October 4, 2002) #Play It Safe! (October 11, 2002) #Three Lines, Three Corners (October 18, 2002) #A Parade of Bikes (October 25, 2002) #It's a Happy Day! (November 1, 2002) #My Family and Me (November 8, 2002) #Splish! Splash! (November 15, 2002) #BJ's Really Cool House (November 22, 2002) 'Season 8 (2003-2004)' #A Fountain of Fun (September 15, 2003) #On Again, Off Again (September 16, 2003) #Sharing Is Caring! (September 17, 2003) #Here Kitty, Kitty! (September 18, 2003) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (September 19, 2003) #It's Hot! It's Cold! (September 26, 2003) #A Perfectly Purple Day (October 3, 2003) #Day and Night (October 10, 2003) #Play Piano with Me! (October 17, 2003) #A Picture of Friendship (October 24, 2003) #A-Counting We Will Go! (May 3, 2004) #A Little Big Day (May 4, 2004) #A World of Friends (May 5, 2004) #Who's Your Neighbor? (May 6, 2004) #Squares, Squares Everywhere (May 7, 2004) #Let's Go for a Ride! (May 10, 2004) #That Makes Me Mad! (May 11, 2004) #It's Your Birthday, Barney! (May 12, 2004) #It's Showtime! (May 13, 2004) #At Home in the Park (May 14, 2004) 'Season 9 (2004-2005)' #Everybody's Got Feelings (September 6, 2004) #Caring Hearts (September 7, 2004) #Let's Make Music! (September 8, 2004) #Movin' Along (September 9, 2004) #Let Your Creativity Fly! (September 10, 2004) #Imagine That! (September 13, 2004) #All About Me (September 14, 2004) #My Baby Brother (September 15, 2004) #Keep on Truckin' (September 16, 2004) #I'm a Builder (September 17, 2004) #Coming on Strong (May 2, 2005) #Let's Play Games! (May 3, 2005) #You Can Count on Me! (May 4, 2005) #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (May 5, 2005) #Easy as ABC (May 6, 2005) #Look What I Can Do! (May 9, 2005) #Making a Move! (May 10, 2005) #Home, Safe Home (May 11, 2005) #On the Road Again (May 12, 2005) #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (May 13, 2005) 'Season 10 (2006)' #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills (September 18, 2006) #Airplanes and Boats (September 19, 2006) #Butterflies and Bugs (September 20, 2006) #Shapes and Colors (September 21, 2006) #Seeing and Hearing (September 22, 2006) #Glad to Be Me and Arts (September 25, 2006) #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack (September 26, 2006) #Counting and Letters (September 27, 2006) #Pets and Vets (September 28, 2006) #Winter and Summer (September 29, 2006) #Caring and Rhythm (October 2, 2006) #Playing Games and Fun with Reading (October 3, 2006) #Making Mistakes and Separation (October 4, 2006) #Days of the Week and Sharing (October 5, 2006) #Rabbits/Ducks and Fish (October 6, 2006) #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales (October 9, 2006) #Things I Can Do and Differences (October 10, 2006) #Dancing and Singing (October 11, 2006) #Neighborhoods and Careers (October 12, 2006) #China and Kenya (October 13, 2006) 'Season 11 (2007)' #Pistachio and Full Team Ahead (September 17, 2007) #The Magic Words and Litterbot (September 18, 2007) #Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover (September 19, 2007) #Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth (September 20, 2007) #The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things (September 21, 2007) #The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit (September 24, 2007) #The Big Garden and Listen! (September 25, 2007) #Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine (September 26, 2007) #Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! (September 27, 2007) #For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright (September 28, 2007) #Big as Barney and No, No, No! (October 1, 2007) #The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! (October 2, 2007) #Guess Who? and Sweet Treats (October 3, 2007) #Best in Show and The Chase (October 4, 2007) #Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is (October 5, 2007) #The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth (October 8, 2007) #The Blame Game and What's Your Name? (October 9, 2007) #The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great (October 10, 2007) #Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa (October 11, 2007) #Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog (October 12, 2007) 'Season 12 (2008)' #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure (September 15, 2008) #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure (September 16, 2008) #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (September 17, 2008) #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure (September 18, 2008) #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure (September 19, 2008) #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure (September 22, 2008) #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure (September 23, 2008) #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure (September 24, 2008) #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure (September 25, 2008) #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (September 26, 2008) 'Season 13 (2009)' #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico (September 7, 2009) #Big Brother Rusty: China (September 8, 2009) #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain (September 9, 2009) #Venice, Anyone?: Italy (September 10, 2009) #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece (September 11, 2009) #The Music Box: Switzerland (September 14, 2009) #The Good Egg: Kenya (September 15, 2009) #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (September 16, 2009) #Bonjour, Barney!: France (September 17, 2009) #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest (September 18, 2009) 'Season 14 (2010)' #Gift of the Dinos/Winter (October 4, 2010) #Riff's Musical Zoo/Boats (October 5, 2010) #The Magic Caboose/Arts (October 6, 2010) #Movement/Separation (October 7, 2010) #Pistachio/BJ's Snack Attack (October 8, 2010) #Bop 'til You Drop/Sharing (October 11, 2010) #Little Red Rockin' Hood/Differences (October 12, 2010) #Butterflies/The Nature of Things (October 13, 2010) #China/Welcome, Cousin Riff (October 14, 2010) #Rabbits/Listen! (October 15, 2010) #The Big Garden/Get Happy! (October 18, 2010) #Big as Barney/The Chase (October 19, 2010) #Playing Games/No, No, No! (October 20, 2010) #The Emperor's Contest/The Whole Truth (October 21, 2010) #Seeing/Beethoven's Hear! (October 22, 2010) #Best in Show/Ducks and Fish (October 26, 2010) #The Shrinking Blankey/Things I Can Do (October 27, 2010) #Mother Goose/Fun with Reading (October 28, 2010) #The Blame Game/Airplanes (November 1, 2010) #The New Kid/The Princess and the Frog (November 2, 2010) 'Barney & Friends Home Videos: The Modern (2002-present)' *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) *Barney's It's a Happy Day! (2003) *It's Nice to Meet You (2003) *Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to Fun! (2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004) *Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2004) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005) *Just Imagine (2005) *Everyone is Special (2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *Let's Make Music (2006) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) *Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Celebrating Around the World (2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) *The Best of Barney (2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) *Top 20 Countdown (2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009) *Sharing is Caring! (2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) *We Love Our Family (2009) *Please & Thank You (2010) *Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) *Let's Play Outside (2010) *Furry Friends (2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010) *Best Fairy Tales (2010) *Musical Zoo (2011) *Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) *I Can Do It! (2011) *1-2-3 Learn (2011) *Big World Adventure (2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) *I Love My Friends (2012) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Planes, Trains & Cars (2012) *All About Opposites (2012) *Most Loveable Moments (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play with Barney (2013) *Dance with Barney (2013) *Imagine with Barney (2013) *Most Huggable Moments (2013) *Perfectly Purple (2013) *Story Time with Barney (2014) *Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) 'Stage Shows' *Barney's Purple Park Tour (2002) *Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) *Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) *Barney's Sprout Concert (2008) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) 'Music Cassette/CD' *Start Singing with Barney (2003) *The Barney Boogie (2004) *Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *Let's Go to the Farm (2006) *Music for Me! (2008) *Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011) 'Barney's Appearacnes' *Barney's Playtime in the Park Float in 2002 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *"The Best Manners Medley" at Barney's Musical Playground Float in 2003 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Musical Playground Float in 2004 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs